A Dark Place
by Performer101
Summary: Emma has broke the curse, and now everyone knows who they are in Storybrooke. To make matters worse, magic has come back and with that it's anyone's game. Will Emma be able to fight off the curse, and return to their wonderful storybook home or will she lose to the ever powerful Regina? Sequel to "The Stranger". I do not own any characters from "Once Upon a Time".
1. Be Prepared

Chapter One

Be Prepared

Henry's eyes opened.

I couldn't help but smile, as I lifted him into my arms. "Henry." I murmured. He broke free, and smiled. "Mom, you saved me!" He cried. I smiled, and he hugged me again. Just then, I noticed how quiet it was in the room.

I looked around. Everyone was staring at me. "Henry, why is everyone staring at me?" I asked. "You broke the curse." He said. "You are Emma…" the man who was Dr. Whale replied. "Princess Emma," the woman who was Mother Superior.

I gulped, as I helped Henry off the bed. "What is this place?" the man asked. "Henry, who is he?" I asked. "Don't know…I hadn't gotten that far." Henry whispered. I just nodded, my head. All of a sudden there was a huge bang that came from outside. Henry and I, and the rest of the people in the room raced to the window.

"Henry, what's that?" I asked.

"That, your highness, is magic," the woman who used to be Mother Superior responded. "Henry, who is she?" I whispered. "She is the Blue Fairy." He whispered. I nodded. Just then, my thoughts automatically went to August. Was he alright? Is he back to being human?

Just then, Regina raced into the room. "I love it here, don't you?" She asked.

"I think you should leave, your highness." The Blue Fairy said. "The King and Queen will be looking for their daughter."

Regina smiled and laughed. "I'm just warning the so called, savior," She said, walking towards me. She had a smile on her face, which made me want to punch her so bad.

"Be prepared." She responded.

Then, she turned to walk away. "Be prepared? For what?" I asked.

She smiled, and turned back towards me. "There's magic here now…I can do whatever I please with it." She said. "Just be prepared, to fight. To begin, I may want my son back." She looked directly at Henry.

"Henry, will be mine again….think of it, as my first official business as being back." She said, before disappearing. I shook my head. "Henry, I won't let her take you." I said.

He smiled. "I know you won't." Henry whispered. "They're here!" the Blue Fairy cried. "Who's here?" I asked.

The Blue Fairy smiled, and gave me a hug. "Your parents are here, your highness." She said.

"Okay, if I hear your highness one more time I think I'm gonna punch something." I said.

We waited for my parents arrival. My parents.


	2. Reunion

Chapter Two

Reunion

Through the doors came two people.

Mary Margaret and David. Hand in hand. That was strange. They weren't really on good terms. "Your highnesses," all in the room said, as they bowed. Henry and I remained on our feet. "Oh, my…" I said. Piecing together the pieces.

"They're my parents?" I asked. The two turned towards me. "They were all along." Henry whispered. Tears fell down my cheeks. "Oh, my." Snow whispered. "Emma?"

She came towards me, her arms wide open. She hugged me. "Mom?" I asked, my voice cracking. "Emma," she said. "We've missed you."

"We knew you could do it." The man standing beside her said. Snow backed off. "Emma, this is your father, Prince James." She said. I smiled, and gave him a hug also. "We're together again." James murmured, as we gathered into a family hug.

"I knew we would." Snow whispered. I then looked back to Henry, whose face was really confused. "I'm sorry, Henry, come." I said, opening my arms for him to join. He smiled, lightly, and joined the family hug. "And who might this be?" Snow asked.

"This is your grandson, Henry." I announced. They paused. "Grandson?" Snow asked. "Snow, how long was the curse?" James asked.

"I don't remember…how could we have a grandchild?" Snow asked.

We got out of the family hug. "Emma, you're job wasn't to have kids and get married…your job was to rescue us." James said, now he sounded like my father. I sighed. "I didn't know that…I was a baby." I said. "I mean, how would I know?"

James sighed. "James, it doesn't matter now, we are back and with Emma that's all that matters." Snow whispered. She turned to Henry. "So, how old are you?" She asked. Henry smiled, faintly. "I'm ten." He answered.

"You look very mature for a ten year old." Snow said, with a smile.

Just then, the door barged open. "Where is it!?" Mr. Gold shouted.

He came straight for me, and looked me in the eyes. Only, he wasn't Mr. Gold anymore. "Where's what?" I asked. "Don't play dumb with me, missy!" He cried. "You and I were the only ones with exact contact with it!"

I shook my head, and crossed my arms.

"Rumplestiltskin, it's been so long…you made a mistake coming here." James said, with a smile on his face.

"I did, did I?" Rumplestiltskin asked.

"Guards!" He shouted. But no one came. James looked back, curiously. "They're not called guards here….security…maybe even police…or sheriff." He said, eyeing me. "What is missing, Rumplestiltskin?" I asked.

"You know the sword I gave you to fight the dragon with?" He asked.

"You fought a dragon?" almost everyone asked.

"Yes," I answered.

"Where is it?" He asked.

"I don't know, I left it in your store, after they called me telling me Henry died!" I cried.

"You stole it!" He accused.

"Rumplestiltskin, you have a ten minute head start before I send people after you." James said.

Rumplestiltskin just ignored him. "Now that there's magic here, Mrs. Booth, I'd be more careful with the deals you make…and I will find that sword, even if I have to take away something you love…or someone." He said, looking at my stomach.

I shook my head. "No," a small voice, coming from within me whispered. Then, he was gone. "What sword was he talking about?" Henry asked. I couldn't speak.

"Yes, Emma, what was he talking about?" Snow asked.

I sighed. "Dad's sword." I said, looking up to James. His eyes questioning. "I swear, I didn't steal it." I whispered. "You mean, Rumplestiltskin has my sword?" He asked. "Yes," I answered.

"I want it back then." James said.

"But, James," Snow whispered.

"I want to help our daughter restore our home, I need my sword for that." James said, before he stormed out of the room.

"Would you like to go home?" I asked Henry, whom was probably exhausted. We've been at the hospital for the better part of the day. He nodded, as we all left the hospital. I silently hoped that August was alive and back as a human, instead of wood.


	3. Gone

Chapter Three

Gone

We went home.

Together. I drove to the apartment, that Mary Margaret and I had once shared. I had no idea that she would actually be my mother. I sighed, as I parked across the street from it. "I gotta show you guys something!" Henry cried, to his surprised grandparents.

They both smiled, as they followed the young boy into the apartment. But when, we got up there, the apartment was a wreck.

"Hold it!" I cried, running in front of them, gun in hand.

"What?" everyone said.

"Was the door locked or unlocked?" I asked him. "Unlocked." Henry answered. I sighed.

"Stay behind me." I warned. I led everyone in, and I investigated the apartment. "Who would do this?" Snow asked. "Someone who really wanted something." James answered. I sighed. "No one's here." I said.

"What about Dad?" Henry asked.

"Dad?" James asked. "Henry's stepfather." I explained. Just then, I went into my bedroom to find that August was gone. "Henry," I called. Henry came to me. "Yes," He said. I smiled. "August's gone." I announced.

"What?" Henry asked, looking into the room.

"Could this be a good thing?" I asked. "What's wrong?" Snow asked, as James and her joined us.

"Nothing…my husband is missing." I said. I then dialed Rumplestiltskin's old phone number.

"Ready to finally announce that you stole the sword?" He asked.

"No." I spat. "But, I need your help."

He laughed. "Sorry, now that my true colors have been shown, I can't help without something in return!" He said.

"Mr…Rumplestiltskin…" I began.

"Get off that thing!" James shouted. "Excuse me," I said, turning my attention to James.

"Sorry, Dav..Ja…Dad!" I cried. "Sorry, I need his help."

"You can't, you have no idea how serious his deals are." James said.

"Your father's right, Emma, Rumplestiltskin's deals are hard to get out of." Snow whispered.

I sighed. "I'm sorry, but I can't fight this curse without him." I said, then turning away. "I'm willing to make a deal.." I whispered.

"Pile upon pile of deals?" Rumplestiltskin asked.

"You still remember those?" I asked.

Rumplestiltskin laughed. "Of course I do, I was brought here with my memory, just like your husband knows about what happened too. Everyone does, but their old memories won't let them." He said.

"What's the deal this time?" I asked.

"Uh, let's see, your deal the first time was made when Ashley or Ella, had her baby…you promised me a baby. A bouncing baby. By the way, how is it, carrying my child?" He asked.

"No…you…you will not touch my baby!" I cried.

"We'll see about that." Rumplestiltskin replied. I hung up.

"Baby?" Snow asked.

"Emma, I know you probably love Henry, but he's not a baby." James said.

"I know…" I said, at a lost for words. Now I had to tell my parents, that I was having a baby.

Snow sat down. "Is there something you need to tell us?" Snow asked. "Yes." I said. "Henry, can you go into your own room, please?" I asked. Henry nodded, and left the room. I looked miserably. "I am married to a man named August W. Booth…also known as Pinocchio." I whispered. I gulped. "We are, expecting a child together."

The room went silent.

Just then the door opened. In came the handyman, Marco. "Marco?" I asked. "No, sweetie, that's Gepetto." Snow corrected. But, the shock on my parent's faces told me that they were still taking the news in. But, right after Gepetto walked through the door, a familiar person walked through the door.

"August?"


	4. The Puppet

Chapter Four

A Puppet

"August?" I asked.

He walked in, his feet seemed to be stomping the ground every time. "Emma?" He asked. I smiled, tears of happiness falling down my cheeks. "You're alive!" I cried. "Of course I am, you broke the curse!" He said, with a smile.

I walked towards him and gave him a hug.

"You married Pinocchio?" James asked.

I turned. "Yes, I did. I love him, Dad." I whispered.

"You married the princess?" Gepetto asked.

"Yes, father, I did." He said. "And we're expecting our first child together."

"Hey!" Henry piped in. "Our first child biologically." August corrected. With the news of the baby, Gepetto's eyes brightened. "I can make a crib!" He cried. But then he furrowed his brow.

"I actually wanted to talk to Snow White and Prince James about the whole thing." Gepetto said. "Oh, would you like us to leave?" I asked. "No, you all can stay." He said. "Henry, go to your room." I said.

"What?" Henry said. "Go to your room, kid." I said. He sighed, and headed for his room. "If you guys don't mind, I'd like to sit down, you all are more than welcome." I said, heading for the couch. Everyone sat down on the couch, and August sat right next to me. He smiled. It was strange, seeing him as a puppet.

"Pinocchio and I….we did something that was really wrong…" Gepetto whispered. James shook his head. "I don't understand." James whispered. "The truth is…two people could have went into the wardrobe." Gepetto said.

"What?" Snow White asked.

"Two people could have went in the wardrobe." He repeated.

"Then, why did the Blue Fairy say only one could fit?" Snow White asked.

"Because, they asked me to build the wardrobe…and Pinocchio helped me, and then I realized…what would happen to my Pinocchio when the curse happened." He said, looking into the eyes of my parents. "So you and the Blue Fairy lied to us?" Snow asked.

I gulped. "August," I whispered.

"Sh, it will be fine." He whispered.

"That's the second time you acknowledged my son, like that…" Gepetto said.

"Father, that was my name in the reality world...kind of still is since we're still here." He whispered.

He nodded. But then the conversation returned to Gepetto's. "Yes." Gepetto finally said, after a long period of silence. Prince James sighed, and closed his eyes.

"I could've stayed with my daughter." Snow whispered.

"Mom," I whispered. She shook her head, as she began to cry. "My baby grew up without me."

"Your highnesses, I'm so sorry, but I was afraid Pinocchio would turn back into wood, and never come back to life!" He cried. "Well, as you can see my first fear came true."

"I'm sorry, father…I.." August began.

"No, Pinocchio, I trusted you…you gave me your word that you would help her." His father said.

"It's not his fault." I said.

"What?" Gepetto asked.

"Tell him, August." I whispered. He nodded.

August sighed. "Emma and I were in a foster home together. It was horrible," He said, looking at our parents, who were looking at us.

"I…I was fixing Emma's crib when one of the foster parents showed up…he yelled at me just for using his tools so Emma couldn't get hurt, but he yelled at me." He said. I rubbed my thumb softly over his hand, reassuringly.

"One of the kids, said he had tickets out of there, and I wanted to go. I tried to get Emma to go with us, but he didn't want her." He sighed, before continuing. "I wanted to stay…to be strong, but he was cruel and mean… I had to go." August said.

"But, you left her?" James asked.

"I know, and I'm so so sorry." August whispered. Just then, I felt a nudge in my stomach. "Oh," I cried, placing my hand. "What?" August asked. He looked at me, with worry in his eyes. I smiled. "It's okay, I'm alright." I whispered.

I smiled, and took his hand and placed it on my stomach that was slowly growing. "Our baby kicked." I whispered. He smiled. "She did?" He asked. "It's a she?" I asked.

"I know it will be a she." He whispered.

"You know, you two aren't the only two in the room, and we still have a lot to talk about." James said. I sighed, turning my attention back to the group. I hoped we could work through this. I hoped that they would understand, that August did try. But, I couldn't make them. They had to do it on their own.


	5. Leaving?

Chapter Five

Leaving?

It had been three days since the magic returned and everyone had their identities. And I was already growing tired of it. August was still a puppet. Although, Henry was excited since he didn't have to return to school.

I was sitting on the sofa. Thinking. "Emma," Snow whispered. I turned to face her. She was wearing a silver robe, and she had her arms crossed. "What's wrong?"

I smiled. "Nothing…the baby's fine…I'm fine." I whispered.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

I sighed. "I have to go." I whispered.

"What?" Snow asked. "Why?"

"Because…there's something I have to do, before I fully become pregnant and I fully become committed to this." I whispered.

"Oh, and what's that?" Snow asked.

"It's nothing important…you don't need to worry." I whispered. "Emma, you can't leave." Snow whispered.

"Yes, I can!" I cried, rising to my feet. I went into the kitchen to grab a banana.

"No, you can't, Emma, I'm your mother!" She shouted.

"What's wrong?" James asked, coming from down the hall.

"Emma wants to leave." Snow whispered.

"What?" He snapped.

"Okay, I am above 20 years old, I can make decisions for myself." I said, taking a bite out of my banana.

Just then, my phone rang and I went to answer it. "Hello?" I asked.

"Emma, are you coming or not?" Leon asked. I sighed. "Leon, I will be there." I whispered. "When!?" He exclaimed.

"Early morning, I promise." I whispered.

"You better, we're getting into some trouble up here!" He exclaimed.

"Fine, I'm on my way!" I said. I hung up, and turned back to my angry parents.

"I have to go." I said , trying to avoid their faces

"Emma," James said, his voice stern.

"Sorry, Dad, but my co-workers need my help." I said, walking into my room. I drug out my suitcase, which landed on the floor with a big thud. "What!?" August shouted, rising upright in bed. "August, go back to bed, I'm sorry I woke you." I whispered.

He blinked several times.

"Emma, what's wrong?" He asked.

"I'm getting so tired of everyone asking that." I said. August got out of bed. "Emma, it is three o'clock in the morning, what are you doing?" August asked.

"I'm leaving," I said, after a long silence. "What?" He asked.

I began packing my things and putting them in my suitcase.

"I'm sorry, August, but there's an emergency at my old job." I whispered. I hugged him. "I'll be back as soon as possible."

I turned to my suitcase, and thought of what else I needed. "Tooth stuff." I said, going to the bathroom. But, August put a hand on my elbow. "Emma, can't we talk about this?" August asked.

"I'm sorry, August, we can't." I whispered.

"Emma, I don't want you to go." He said, sternly.

"Why?" I asked.

He then he looked me in the eyes, he looked upset. "I love you, Emma, and I want to be with you every day." He whispered, he came to me and placed a hand on my cheek. "I missed you every single day I was turned to wood, and I wished I never left you in the first place." He whispered .

"August, I'll come back as soon as I can, I promise." I whispered into his ear.

I then, continued to pack. Just then, I took my suitcase to the door. "Emma, please rethink this!" James said. August was following me. "I don't have to, my work needs me." I said. "Mom?" Henry asked, he was standing outside the doorway of his room. He was rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"It's alright, Henry, go back to bed." August said. "Dad," He whispered. August slowly went to him, and bent down to eye level. "Go back to bed, please." He whispered. "Where's Mom going?" Henry asked.

"Mom is going to her old work." He whispered.

"What!?" Henry exclaimed. He came from behind August and stared at me. "You can't leave…something bad is going to happen!" He cried.

"Henry, nothing's going to happen to me." I whispered.

"Yeah, well now you have been reunited with your parents…so we don't know if that's true!" He cried. "Henry, I'll be alright, I promise." I whispered. I went to him and bent down, so that I could kiss him on the forehead.

"I'll call the minute I know when I can come back." I said. I then took my suitcase and left the apartment. Hoping that everything at my work was alright.


	6. Boston

Chapter 6

Boston

I drove, and finally got to the place Henry was talking about.

**You are now leaving Storybrooke.**

I sighed, remembering what my parents, son, and husband said. But, mostly I remembered what my son said. Hoping to myself that he wasn't true. The sign was the barrier, that was invisible to the town people.

But, I rode on and I safely got onto the other side. I breathed a huge sigh of relief, and I continued to drive back to Boston.

I parked in my usual spot, and made my way to my apartment. "Wow," Mrs. Gomez replied. I looked over where she was standing. Her toddler, Noah was on her hip, playing with a stray strand of her hair.

"Hello, Mrs. Gomez." I said.

"Thought I'd never see you again," She said, rather rudely. I sighed, as I stumbled with the key to my old apartment. Everything was in it's place. Well, that's one thing for you.

Just then, the door slammed open. "Who are you!? And what are you doing here!?" I turned to see Ryan, holding up a baseball bat. "Ryan?" I asked.

"Emma?" He asked.

I went to him and we hugged. "I'm so glad you're back!" He cried.

"Me too, well, I wished it would be in better circumstances." I said.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

I sighed. "Leon called me a few nights ago, wanting me to help out with his case." I said.

"Oh, a new case, I see, where have you been that you had to leave in such a hurry that you left your things here?" Ryan asked. "My son…he came, and he had an emergency." I explained.

He looked at me questioningly. "You have a son?" He asked. "Yes, I do, Ryan, he's at home…I'm only in Boston for a few days." I said. He nodded.

"Look, I've gotta go, my wife's expecting me…our first date night since Helen was born." He said. "Aw, Susan had the baby?" I asked. He nodded, smiling. "I tried calling you several times." He said. I smiled. "I'm sorry, I had a busy year." I whispered.

"Yeah, well, I gotta get going." He whispered.

He then left me alone. I quickly dialed Leon's number, and waited for him to pick up.

"Leon, I'm here, what do you need?"


	7. Home

Chapter 7

Home

"Leon, I'm here, what do you need?"

He didn't answer right away. "Emma," he said, surprised. "We are at our usual bar, come meet us there." He said. I sighed. "Sure." I said, hanging up. I was just about to go when my cell rang again.

I picked it up. "Hello," I answered.

"Mom, where are you?" Henry asked.

"I told you, I had to go to Boston for a few days." I replied.

"You're in Boston?" He asked.

"Yes, where else would I be?" I asked, in return.

I heard him sigh, before I looked out the window. "I have to go, Henry, I'll see you when I get home." I whispered. "Alright, Dad says hi," He said. "Tell him I said hi, too." I said.

I hung up the phone, and I headed to the bar.

"Leon, what's so important that you couldn't tell me on the phone?" I asked.

"Eddie McPhee and Leslie McPhee aren't paying their debt for some reason." Leon replied.

"What?" I asked. "Why?"

"They said they're having a hard time with money and stuff…I'm having a hard time believing it." Leon replied.

"How?" I asked.

"Would you like your regular, Swan?" Miller, from behind the bar, asked.

"No," I answered . "Water, please." I

He smiled, and nodded.

"Why water?" Leon asked.

"Yes, why the sudden change?" Hank asked, he was sitting right beside Leon asked.

"I mean, you used to drink beer with me every night after work." He replied, with an even grin.

"I just can't, I'm giving you three days with this job….and that's it." I replied, looking straight at Leon.

"So, what is your plan?" I asked.

Leon coughed, and looked straight at Hank.

"Not his plan, my plan..." He clarified.

"What is your plan?" I repeated.

"You and Leon will be getting to know the McPhees closely," Hank said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. McClain." He said, with a smile.


	8. Undercover

Chapter 8

Undercover

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. McClain."

I sat there in shock.

"What?" I asked.

"Hank thinks that it would be easier for us, to get to know them, by being a couple…since they are a couple." Leon explained.

I looked at Leon. "Trust me, I'm not that bad of a husband." I whispered.

I smiled. "I'm sure you are not." I replied. Just then, I yelped. "What?" both, Leon and Hank, asked, worriedly.

I smiled, and placed a small hand onto my stomach. "You okay?" Hank asked. I smiled, and nodded. Feeling the baby still kicking. "Nice, baby." I whispered.

"Excuse me?" He asked. "What?" I asked, popping back to reality.

"Never mind, they're going bowling tonight, so that's where you two are headed right now." Hank said.

"Do you we have to go now?" Leon asked.

"Yes, if you want to get a head start you will." Hank said. Leon sighed and took a last drink of his beer, before we took off. "Oh, wait!" Hank cried. He jumped off his bar stool, and walked to us. "The rings." He said.

But he studied my hand. "You already have a ring." He whispered. "Yes, Hank, I'm married, please don't go shouting it to the world." I replied. "Wow, this coming for the girl who told us, she'll never marry." Hank said. "Guess I wasted fifty bucks on this cheap stupid ring!"

He handed Leon a gold ring. "Be careful."

Leon and I both nodded, as we both headed for the bowling alley.

###

The bowling alley was crowded, and stunk of feet. "Oh, my!" I cried, covering my mouth. "Are you alright?" Leon asked. "Yes, Leon, thanks." I said, trying to hold down my lunch. I walked up to the counter. "Hello, how may I help you?" a young man asked.

"Yes, can we bowl?" Leon asked.

"Yes, would that be one lane or two?" He asked.

"One," Leon answered.

"Shoes?"

"An eight and a half, for me, and what is yours, Em?" He asked.

"Seven." I answered. The young man smiled at me, and I smiled back without knowing what else to do.

"Okay, give me a minute." He said, disappearing.

"Oh, my gosh, did you see him?" Leon asked.

"See him, do what?" I asked.

"He smiled at you." He said.

"Yeah, Leon, that's what friendly people do, they smile at you." I replied.

"No, he didn't just smile at you, like he wanted to be friends, he _smiled _at you." Leon recalled.

"Leon," I said.

Just then, the young man reentered the room. He placed the shoes on the counter. "Here are your shoe sizes, and you have lane 12…and that will be $26.21 please." He said.

"I hope Hank pays me back for using my own money!" Leon replied, fishing into his wallet and pulling out $40.

"Thank you, your change will be $13. 79." He said.

He handed Leon the money, and Leon headed for the alley. I grabbed my shoes, and saw, out of the corner of my eye, that the guy winked at me. I ran to catch up with Leon. "You're right, he's doing the _smile_! He just winked at me!" I cried.

Leon looked back. "Maybe he won't bother us anymore." Leon said, taking my hand in his.

We sat down in our lane, and we put on our shoes.

"I wonder which couple are the McPhees." Leon whispered.

"Me, too." I said, looking around the building.


	9. True Callings

Chapter 9

True Feelings

I looked around the bowling alley.

There were numerous amounts of people in there.

I just hoped we could wrap up this quickly.

"Hey, we have visitors." Leon pointed out, to the couple coming towards me.

A couple came over to us, and got settled in. They gave us a small smile, before the man went up to the machine, and punched their names in. "You want to do that for me?" Leon asked, trying to be sneaky. I smiled. "I'd rather you do it." I said.

He frowned, and went to the machine and punched our names into the screen. "I'm going first." He said. I nodded, expected nothing less. I went and got my ball, and placed it on the bowling ball table thing, that I really didn't know what was it called. Their names, on the screen, appeared as Eddie M. and Leslie M.

"Is that a coincidence or what?" Leon whispered in my ear. I smiled, lightly.

Eddie stood up to the alley, and bowled. His ball was perfect and knocked down every pin.

"Nice ball, professional?" Leon asked. He looked up to Leon and smiled. "Yeah, been practicing since I was eight, was all my parents did." Eddie said.

"Leon, Leon McClain, this is my wife, Emma." Leon introduced.

"I'm Edwin, most people call me Eddie, McPhee, this is my lovely wife, Leslie." He said, with a smile. I smiled. "It's nice to meet you, it's very hard to find people are age to hang out with nowadays, isn't it, Leon?" I asked.

He nodded.

"All of our friends, moved a long time ago." I said.

"Yeah, well, we're planning on staying for a month or two, just to see how living here would feel like." Eddie replied. "You're up, babe." I said to Leon. "Oh, I didn't notice!" he said.

"Listen, we're going out Friday night, and we intended it for only us, but since you're new, I'd really love it if you come over for dinner." I said, with a small smile.

"Oh, you don't have to do that." Leslie replied, heading up to the alley to bowl.

"No, I want to. It's been a long time since we entertained anyone." I replied.

"Alright." Leslie said, with a smile. She smiled at her husband before she went to bowl. "You got this, babe." Leon said. I smiled, pretending he didn't just say that.

I went and grabbed my ball, and I bowled. "Crap!" I muttered. The ball went directly into the gutter, and I slammed my foot against the floor. Which, was too hard, because I stubbed my toe. "Ow!" I cried, hopping on one foot. Leon got up, and helped me to my seat.

"Thanks," I muttered.

"Yeah, don't mention it, why'd you do that for?" He asked.

"Because I used to get strikes, now I get gutters." I explained.

"You can't win all the time, Sweetheart," he whispered, kissing me on the cheek.

"Okay, no name calling," I said, looking up at him in the eyes. He nodded.

"So, you bowl a lot?" Eddie asked, Leon who took his attention away from me.

Leslie sat down beside me. "You okay?" She asked.

I nodded. "It's just that, we…" I trailed, not wanting to talk. Especially to a person we may have to arrest. Just then, my cell phone rang, causing me to get up. "Hello?" I asked.

"Mom, I have some news," Henry replied.

"I've gotta take this, Leon." I said.

"What's up, Henry?" I asked.

"It's Aug—Dad," He whispered.

"What's wrong? Is he alright?" I asked, quickly.

"He's back, Mom…He's human again!" He said.

The moment he said that, my heart stopped.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"Dad's human." Henry said.

"Put him on the phone," I said urgently, looking in the direction of Leon. He was too busy talking to Eddie, to realize that I was gone for awhile.

"Emma," August's familiar voice said.

"August, is it true?" I asked.

"Yes, hon, it's true. I'm back, flesh and all." He whispered. "I want you to come back…to finish this." He said.

"August, I can't leave now, the case is barely finished." I said.

"Barely, sweetheart, we're literally at war here," He fought.

"What do you expect me to do?" I demanded.

"I don't know, Emma, we're all new to this." August said.

I closed my eyes, and rubbed my forehead.

"Emma!" Leon called, I looked up to find him motioning that it was my turn. I held up my index finger, and I turned around.

"August, I'm sorry, but I can't come home now." I whispered.

"Emma, we desperately need you." He whispered, one more plead.

"I'm sorry, August." I said, hanging up. Tears silently poured from my face. I desperately wanted to see him. He was human. How could he be human?

I gulped, and turned back to the bowling game.

Back to the past. I needed to look at my future. At the reality. But, I couldn't. I was too scared.


	10. Hard Decisions

Chapter 10

Hard Decisions

I was sitting down at Hank's apartment. He was eating a hot dog and some pickles, which made me, want to vomit. But, I tried my best to calm my stomach.

"Why can't you handle the case, Hank?" I asked.

He sighed, popping the bottle cap off the beer bottle and drank it. After he placed the beer bottle down, he let out, a nice, big burp, and looked at me straight.

"You know, I find that disgusting, why do it?" I asked, irritated.

"Sorry, I forgot, a year can make people forget the small stuff, you know, and besides…I can't do the job, because I come in later." He said.

I sighed.

"Well, I can't stay here anymore." I said.

"What? You said , three days!" He exclaimed.

"I know, I know, and I apologize, but my family needs me!" I cried.

Leon sighed. "Well, this stinks, we can't finish the case now, which means good-bye a million dollars." He said.

"What? They are wanted for a million dollars?" I asked.

"Yep, just found out yesterday, along with being robbers, they're murders, in ten different states."

"Ten states?" I asked.

"Yes," He said.

"Here are some pictures I found on the internet."

He displayed them on his cell phone. They had been smart, and changed their identities in each state. But, they had went back to their original look probably because they thought police or bounty hunters wouldn't come up this far.

I sighed.

"I still can't do it." I whispered.

"Emma, this is a million dollars, think about what you can do with it!" He exclaimed.

"Leon, I'm about to have a baby, and my family needs me." I said.

Leon just stood there, plainly, not acting on anything I said.

"Leon, I love you…so much, and you've been there since I first came into the business, but I need to retire." I whispered.

He smiled . "I understand." He whispered.

"All I don't know, is…what are we going to do about your absence." Hank said.

"Tell them I had to leave for a business trip or something." I said.

"Emma Swan, why did you ever leave us?!" Hank said, with a wide smile.

"My son came, remember?" I asked.

"Good-bye." I said, rising to my feet, and giving both of them a hug.

I then, walked out of the apartment. To my home.

My new home.

The home where all my family is.

Storybrooke, Maine.

###

I parked outside my apartment. The lights were on, and the sky was dark. It was chilly out, and I hurriedly went inside the apartment.

I found Mom and Dad speaking to each other in the living room.

"Hey." I said.

They turned. At first, no expression was on their face. But, then slowly, it turned into a smile. "You've returned to us!" Mom cried, coming towards me, and wrapping her arms around my shoulders.

"Mom!" I cried.

Mom smiled, and stepped back. "I'm so glad you've decided to return to us."

"Me, too." Dad said.

I smiled. "Where's Henry and August?" I asked.

"Pinocchio, is convincing Henry to go to bed. He never slept, Emma." Mom said.

"What do you mean?" I asked, looking back and forth between my parents.

"You leaving, on the brink of us returning to normal, made Henry very upset." Dad said.

"Upset?" I asked. "He's never even been there, I haven't been there myself, how can he be upset?"

"He's just wanting to help us, he belongs there to, he was adopted by the evil queen." Mom said.

I sighed, and sat down on the couch.

"You look tired." Mom whispered.

"Well, I have been driving a long time, with no stopping. Not even for bathroom breaks, so yeah I'm very tired." I said.

The room was quiet, as we heard a door close, and then footsteps come down the hall.

"I finally got him to go to sleep," August said.

I rose to my feet, as soon as I saw him. He was human. I smiled, a little.

"Emma," He said, shocked.

"August, I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Um, would you mind if I speak to my wife, alone?" August asked my parents.

They only nodded, and rose. They left the room, quietly, leaving me alone. With my husband, who didn't appear to be happy.


	11. Fight

Chapter 11

Fighting

"Have a seat," He said, without another word. I looked at him curiously, but did as he wished.

"Why did you say you couldn't return?" He demanded.

"Because I was working a case, they needed me, August, just as much as you need me here." I said.

"Then why did you come back?" He asked.

"Because I love you, they can get by without me, they've been doing a good job of it, for a year now!" I cried.

August just shook his head.

"I don't know what to do, August, I've been trying to fight this curse, and I'm tired of it!" I cried, August popped his head up and looked at me.

"I'm tired August, all I want is this to stop." I said.

"Emma," he whispered.

"I can't…" I trailed, tears streaking down my face.

"I've missed you, so much." I cried. Sobbing, actually.

He came to me, and gathered me into his arms.

I cried onto his shoulder.

"Emma, I'm sorry," he whispered. I looked up at him and smiled.

He kissed me.

"How's our little baby girl?" He asked, rubbing a small hand on my stomach. I smiled, and bent down and kissed his hand.

"Our baby is just fine." I whispered. He kissed me, and wrapped his arms around my neck.

"I've missed you, so much." He whispered.

I nodded, smiling. "I've missed you, too." I whispered, kissing him. Everything felt right when I am with him, after a few moments, I nuzzled my head into his chest.

"Can we come out now?" my mother's voice asked.

I rose from my spot. "Of course." I said.

August rose, too.

Mom and Dad made their way into the room.

"Pinocchio, I would like to speak with you and your father," Dad said. "Alone." He directed that last line to me.

"Alone?" I asked. "I'll go get him, Emma, we'll be fine." He assured me.

"It'll only be for a moment, sweetheart." Mom whispered. I rose to my feet and I headed to my room.

The room was the same as I left it. Pictures of Henry, since I came here, decorated the dresser. I smiled, picking up one. It was taken just after I got to be Sheriff.

I sighed. Memories. All of a sudden, I heard shouting. I went to the door, and pressed my ear to it.

"She's my child!" Mom exclaimed. "I missed 28 years of her life!"

"I missed 28 years of my son's life, too, but we have come to the same ending! Emma, defeated the curse." Geppetto said.

"Yeah, but are we back, no! We're still here, maybe she would've defeated all of the curse, if you hadn't felt the need, to bring your son here." My Dad spat. I slowly walked out of the room, and faced the fighting the feuding sides.

"Stop it." I said.

They looked at me, as if I didn't know what I was saying.

"I can't take the fighting anymore, Mom, Dad…August…Pinocchio is my husband now, you can't accuse him of such things, I love him, and we're half way to returning to the world you and Henry speak of so much." I said.

"But, if I hear one more argument, as to why you think you lost 28 years with me, then think again about me staying here a minute longer!" I cried, heading to my room.

"Emma!" August called, but I ignored him.


	12. Strangers

Chapter 12

Strangers

I sat on the bed, my hands in my lap.

"Emma," August said.

I looked up at him. His green eyes, dull in the light.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean anything I said out there." I whispered.

He sat down beside me, and took my hands in his. "I know." He whispered, kissing them. I gave a small smile. "I'm glad." I whispered, nestling myself against his chest. He rubbed my hair.

"What for?" He asked.

"You came…with me." I said, I looked up at him, and he smiled. I kissed him, before rising.

"What's wrong?" August asked. "I have to go tell my parents that I'm sorry, and then I'm going to bed…I'm returning to work tomorrow." I said. He smiled.

###

I woke up, early. August wasn't up yet. I got out of bed, when I smelled French toast. It made me feel queasy, and I had to rush to the restroom. Once I changed to proper clothing for work, I went outside.

Mom and Dad were sitting at the table with Ashley and Sean. "Ashley? Sean? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Excuse me," Ashley asked, her brows furrowed.

"Emma, this is Cinderella and Thomas, family friends." Mom said. She was holding a small baby. Alexandra. "Here's your baby." Mom said, handing the baby back to Cinderella. I sat down. "Okay, anyway, I have to go back to work today, so no calling me unless it's an emergency." I warned.

"Where do you work at?" Thomas asked.

"I'm the Sheriff of this town." I said.

"What's a sheriff?" Cinderella asked.

I sighed, forgetting I was talking to people who had no idea how this life worked. "A sheriff keeps order in town." I explained.

"How so?" Dad asked.

"By whatever means necessary." I said.

"Emma," August called.

I turned to look at him.

"Yes," I answered.

"Good morning." He said, with a smile.

"Good morning." I whispered. I grabbed muffin, on my way out. I was on my way to the station, when I noticed that something was wrong with the station. Rumplestiltskin, was standing in front of it.

"What do you think you're doing?" I demanded.

"Confiscating what is mine, Mrs. Booth." He said. "That was our first deal, with Ashley…a.k.a, Cinderella, you know." He whispered.

"Next up, that beautiful baby of yours." He said, with a smile.

"No, you will not touch a hair on my baby's hair, do you understand?" I said.

"Or what? You'll have me arrested, my dear, your power is no more. You broke half the curse, you need to break the other half." He said.

"Fine. Touch my baby, and you will all remain here." I said, turning my back. Just then, I saw a strange figure. He was standing in front of a Chevy truck and his back was towards me.

I blinked several times, and I made my way over there. But, by the time I got over there, he was gone.

I then, headed back to the apartment.

I was driving, when I stopped. He was following me. Worst of all was, he was literally eyeing me down. I gulped. I never thought I'd see him again.


	13. Confrontations

Chapter 13

Confrontations

I pulled over, and he followed me.

I looked at him, trying to match a face with a name, but it completely failed me.

He got out of his vehicle, and came up to me.

"Excuse me, would you direct me to the town sheriff." He said.

"You're looking at her." I said. His frown turned deeper.

"Get out of the vehicle, please." He said. "What?" I asked.

"Get out of the vehicle, please, or I'll have to use force." He demanded. He held up a gun and aimed it at my chest. I got out of the vehicle, without a word.

He pressed the gun against my back, as he guided me into another vehicle.

"Who are you? Where are we going?" I demanded.

But, before I was answered, they put a cloth bag over my face, and I couldn't see anything….or anyone.

###

I was sat down in a chair.

That was all I knew. I had no idea where I was or who I was with.

Then, the cloth came off my face.

"Miss. Swan, I've missed you so much." Mr. Keller said.

"Mr. Keller?" I asked.

"Yes. But, I do seem to recall me mentioning, to call me father." He said.

"Where are we?" I demanded.

"Relax, Emma, we're still in Maine, just not in Storybrooke or whatever you call it." He spat.

"You kidnapped a sheriff, you have some major guts." I said.

"I love you, Emma, I want you to be my daughter legally." He whispered.

"You were never my father…not even when you were not drunk, you were never my father. I never loved you." I said, clearly as I could.

He came towards me and smiled.

"I'm always interested in knowing what the children that I care for did after they were no longer in mine, you I wanted to know most." He said.

"You want to know?" I asked. He nodded.

"I live in Storybrooke, I'm married, have a son and another one on the way, and I found my parents. My real parents. The people who don't think about kidnapping their children, just for entail on how their life is going since they left, because frankly mine is peachy right now!" I spat.

He smiled. "No need to get defensive." Mr. Keller said.

Just then, my phone began to ring. "May I answer that?" I asked. He nodded. A man, from beside me, reached into my side pocket, got the phone out, and handed it to Keller.

"What the-?!" I cried. But, the man gagged me before I could say another word.

"Hello," Mr. Keller, said, placing the whole call on speaker phone, so that I could hear who he was talking to.

"Who is this?" August asked.

"A friend of Emma's…and who might this be?" Keller demanded.

"I'm August Booth, Emma's husband. Would you mind telling me where she is?"

Keller smiled, and laughed. "I'm afraid, she isn't here at the moment, would you like me to take a message?" He asked.

"Um, no thanks, I'll just wait for her." He said.

As soon as he hung up, he threw the phone onto the ground and stomped on it. "What was that for?" I asked. "No contacts." He said.

"Plus, you never asked about Mrs. Keller," He said.

"What happened to her?" I asked, my voice soft…afraid of the answer.

"Died in a freak accident, she loved you, Emma. She wanted to keep you." He whispered.

"If she really loved me, you'd let me go." I said, through gritted teeth.

He laughed. "I'm sorry, I just can't do that, Emma." He said, then he left the room. "Wait," I said, rocking back and forth in my chair. "Where are you going?"

But, he didn't answer. He just continued on laughing.

Someone will find me. I just didn't know who.


End file.
